The nightmare mission
by Rogue black knight
Summary: As the galactic knights an elite combat spartan team is sent to check out a coms black out on LV426 they are then caught in a brutal conflict between the Wayland Kutani and the Xenomorphs. What started as a simple mission has turned into a fight for survival. Rated M for blood and gore intense violence
1. Chapter 1

**[Well I thought I should try a shoot at an AliensxHalo story. Tell me if you like it.]**

**I do not own halo nor Aliens they belong to their respective owners.**

**The Black Knight's journal: We are the Galactic Knights an elite group of Spartans assembled to combat evil where ever it has been found. In this adventure we have been dispatched to investigate a loss of contact with a Way land colony outpost Lv-426. Young and inexperienced little did we know the nightmare that would come….**

**The Nightmare begins…**

"Why does Lord Hood always send us on these black out missions? It's always just storm interference or just a coms relay malfunction ." Jesael complained

"I don't know Green knight something seems very wrong about this. Way land is one of the most advanced cooperation to ever exist . It really seems highly unusual for some storm to get in the way of their technologically advanced sensors." Milo defended

"Well what could it be then I doubt rebels would want to mess with coms equipment seems very unlike them and we haven't heard from the covenant in years." Jesael replied.

"Well whatever it is lets make sure we keep our guard up none of that lone wolf stuff." I replied to Jesael and Milo.

"Wow that something coming from the guy who's name is the Black knight." Jesael yelled back.

"Alright enough lets get ready we don't know what is going to be out there." Milo aka the Silver knight added.

**Black Knight journal entry**:"As our Lightly armored UNSC frigate landed on the surface of the planet I couldn't help but feel an unusual feeling of dread. Perhaps it was just my mind worried over the fact that there was no debriefing or recon on the area before we were dropped on the planet yet I couldn't show it to Milo or Jesael unless I wanted a nice mocking. Once we landed we boarded a pelican on the flight to LV-426. The flight to the abandoned colony was extremely quite no one said a word. I began to wonder if they had the same thought on their minds to afraid to voice their concerns. I silently prayed on that pelican prayed for the safety of my team that everything would turn out well. I prayed that the lord would protect me yet this prayer felt far different from my normal prayers. About Five minutes till we arrived I was interrupted by our teams perky AI Selena." **Journal entry over**

"What is wrong everybody your all too quite?" Selena asked us through our com speakers

"Not now Selena we aren't in the mood." Milo answered for us.

"Well someone has to lighten the mood up and if none of you will I will. Air plane food what's up with that?" Selena asked not realizing how bad of a joke that was.

I couldn't help but laugh but Milo only gave a cold "Grrr" causing her to back off. Jesael defended Selena almost as if he was going to reach over and punch Milo.

"Aw the Green Knights protecting his girlfriend how sweet you're almost as bad as master chief and Cortana." Milo added

"Enough!" I yelled before things got physical "We have more important things to worry about." I reasoned as we exited the pelican. "We are on duty now if you have nothing important to say then stay quiet."

As we exited the pelican we finally saw LV-426 it was said that over 80 colonist and their families inhabited this facility now at least from the outside it was a ghost town. The weather was raining heavily and it appeared as if the bases blast shields were up.

"That's strange the blast shields are up." Jesael added absent mindedly

"Selena is there any way in?" I asked her

"Well black knight you could try slicing in." She responded after several seconds.

"Green knight try to slice into the computer console marked on your way point. Silver knight have your guard up just in case anything tries coming out." I ordered.

"Alright." They answered in unison

After we made it through the blast shield we began to slowly walk into Lv-426. The place was completely deserted. No engineers, no children, no anything just tipped over file cabinets, chairs, and luggage bags,

"I got a bad feeling about this." Milo said through his com unit.

"Don't worry they are probably all just in the emergency bunkers hiding from whatever caused this." Jesael added.

"That's the question though what could cause this?" Milo asked ominously

"Knights over here I found something." I called to my team.

"Look at this pipeline. It looks like something chewed clean through it." Milo added.

"It's probably just an old pipe line that busted happens all the time in these old colonies." Jesael reasoned.

"A pipe line that burst inside out. Something caused this." I summarized

"Well we will have to figure that out later lets get to the coms relay." Jesael interrupted.

On our way to the coms room everything went the same. No people just empty rooms. When we finally did make it to the com rooms the place was completely abandoned bodies littered the floor. Many had busted chest cavities like something had crawled out of there.

"This is not good." Milo stated

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me." We heard a man yell at the top of his lungs in the next room.

As we ran to find out who was yelling we saw a slimy black alien with sharp claws, no eyes and a large dome like head. Its teeth were unlike any creature I had ever seen. Gruesome ugly and with an insatiable appetite we saw a man being dragged into the air vents of this facility. Milo with quick aim pulled out his magnum and began to fire at the creatures arm only for the bullets to bounce helplessly off its skeletal like body. The creature realizing it was being attacked ran off carrying the man with him in its arms.

"What the hell was that?!" Milo yelled

"Selena do you have any info on that thing?" Jesael asked urgently.

"No info is on the UNSC battle net Green Knight. This is a first contact scenario."

"Alright Selena contact the UNSC spirit of Freedom they are going to want to know what happened." I added.

"I can't Black Knight our coms are being blocked" Selena told me to my dis pleasure.

"Thunder crackers now we got no way to signal…" I couldn't finish as one of those creatures leapt down on my and flailing it arms scratching at my combat shields. I delivered a sharp punch to its scalp splaying green blood around me. Jesael unloaded a clip of his MA5B assault rifle into the creature the bullets began to imbed in its weakening armor like skin. Milo got close enough to kick the creature off of me and with a clip of battle rifle ammo (Courtesy of me) the creature finally seemed to die.

"A full clip assault rifle, battle rifle, and magnum ammo to stop ONE of these things." Jesael said in disbelief.

"That creature is powerful it's like it didn't even feel my punch and that is from a Spartan. That blood is like acid." I pointed to the floor where the dead creature was and noted how the ground around it was simmering burning through the metal flooring.

"Shh listen…." Milo told us. "You hear that sounds like more of them are coming."

"Alright lets get out of here" Jesael nearly yelled.

"This way there is a storage room up ahead they can't get to us in there." Selena said as she marked a waypoint to a room at the end of the hall way.

We ran only stopping to use suppressive fire and when we arrived we sealed the room in tight. The room turned out to be a storage area for experimental weapons but what really caught our eyes was an area labeled xenomorph extermination equipment.

"What do we have here?" I said as I open the weapons cache causing one of those dead creatures to fall on me making me jump back.

" Don't worry its dead already. Look at the bullets holes in this thing. Looks like something chewed clean through it." Milo stated

Jesael grabbed one of the weapons from the looks of it an assault rifle.

"The M14A AR interesting." Jesael said as he fired a few shots at the dead xenomorph and watched as a chunk exploded off its head.

"This ones mine." Jesael said as he cradled the gun as if it were his girlfriend.

"Well I'll take this one then." Milo said as he grabbed a shot gun that blew a hole through the dead xeno morphs stomach.

"Well I see one more gun and I think I just have to use this one then." I said as in faked disappointment as I pulled out a long turret like gun. "Selena can you interface this guns weapon systems with my armor? I asked kindly.

"Well lets see…. Ah I got try holding the gun now." Selena said as I picked it up and pressed the trigger surprised to find that the gun aims for me.

"Did you see that?" I yelled "This gun aims for me." I yelled in joy as I saw its bullets rip the xenomorph in half.

"You would pick a gun that does the work for you." Jesael and Milo said in disapproval.

"Do I detect jealousy? Well anyway we need to get serious. Once we open that door who knows what's out there."

As we got extra ammo grenades and a few motion trackers known as xeno trackers we faced the door.

"On three we rush ok." I told Milo and Jesael.

"One, two, three….

Chapter over

**[Well that is chapter one of the Galactic knights in The nightmare. Sorry if this chapter was slow just needed to get past that whole how we met the xenos and got the Colonial marine weaponry. Tell me if you like this story hate this story or are like meh. What can I do better with is the story good. Do I need to work on character development. Also if you are going to flame have a reason to do so.**


	2. I love the corp!

[**Well I finally got around to posting chapter 2 of The Nightmare mission. I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me (it will kill me). Also Milo Happy Birthday coolest friend in the world! I hope you enjoy.]**

**I don't own halo or aliens if I did colonial marines would have split screen online multiplayer.**

"Three!" I yelled as we charged through the weapons storage room immediately meeting resistance.

The Silver Knight began to pump rounds of shotgun ammo into any xenomorph unlucky enough to get within range there bodies exploding on impact. As one got within range Milo countered the creatures claws with a sharp melee before slitting its throat with his combat knife.

"Bring it on." The Silver Knight yelled he mercilessly crushed the skull of another xenomorph with his armored boot.

The green knight not wasting time with such talk held the line. His pulse rifle bullets spoke for him ripping xenomorphs apart. He did nothing fancy just stayed by the book used suppressive fire only stopping to reload. One xeno got too close to Jesael causing him to drive his arm into the xenomorphs skull ripping it primitive brain out.

"They call that stealth oh come on." The green knight said as he shot a xenomorph with out even turning around.

"I shredded xeno after xenomorph with my smart gun not aiming I simply held down the trigger offering cover fire for the Silver and Green knight to advance. Slowly though we began to find ourselves getting backed into a corner.

"There's too many of them we can't hold them off." The Silver knight yelled as he switched to his M4 pistol blowing the brains out a few more xenos.

"No duh Sherlock." Jesael respond as he slammed two xenomorphs into each other before throwing them into the floor.

"Selena get us out of here, find us an exit." I ordered as I snapped the neck off another xenomorph using it as a shield from the incoming claws off the never ending xeno horde

"I'm trying and moving as fast as I can but I still can't find anything." Selena explained her voice frozen with terror.

"Well please hurry we can't…. ahhhhhh!" the green knight yelled as he was pulled down a sewer drain xenomorphs overrunning his position.

"Jeseal!" Milo yelled trying to go after him only for me to pull him back.

"Its to late all we can do now is make sure we destroy these bugs in his name." I reasoned ripping a xenomorph in half with my hands anger coursing through my veins.

"That exit Selena!" Milo said using his last shotgun shells blowing the head off a xenomorph that tried to lunge at him.

"Silver knight I'm trying but I can't find a position that isn't overrun with xenomorphs. Please wait I don't want to lose you too" Selena pleaded with Milo.

"Screw that I'm getting out of here and I'm not going home in a body bag either!" Milo yelled as he jumped up into the air ducts and within minutes was gone.

"Milo wait! Oh great Selena I need a way out now!" I said throwing my smart gun at them trying to slow down the xenomorphs.

"Black knight run to these coordinates there should be an old service hatch here I don't detect any xenomorphs there." Selena informed me

I ran as fast as I could but when I made it to the service hatch the elevator was gone and there was nothing but an empty shaft.

"What the hell Selena are you on crack or something? There's no elevator." I yelled staring down the enormous gap below.

"It's that or the xenomorphs take your pick love." Selena said in a matter of factly tone angering me.

"I hate you." I said as I jumped down the service hatch.

"I know you mean love!" She responded as everything went black.

Transmission over

**[Selena is seriously the worst AI to ever exist. Well there was chapter 2 of the nightmare mission. I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual keep the reviews coming. Happy Birthday Milo! The Lord has kept you with us for another year and hopefully he will continue to do so. Well until next time Rogue Black Knight is out.]**


End file.
